


Thankful

by Squishy_TRex



Series: The Words Between [2]
Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, everyone's gonna have cavities after reading this, so sappy it's ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishy_TRex/pseuds/Squishy_TRex
Summary: Feeling or expressing gratitude; appreciative





	Thankful

“I hope,” Ethan said as he broke the kiss, ignoring his partner’s groan, “this isn’t because I almost died today. Not that I’m complaining, but usually we wait until we’re off mission before we do-“Benji interrupted to press another kiss to Ethan’s lips as they curled into a grin, “-that.”

Benji rolled his eyes and huffed.

“Don’t be daft. We all knew you’d make it, s’hardly the first time you’ve boarded an airplane midflight.”

Ethan chuckled and pulled Benji closer. “Novelty wearing off already?”

Draping an arm around Ethan’s neck, Benji snorted. “Think I’ve been with you long enough to be used to all your completely mad stunts, yeah?”

Smile softening, Ethan leaned back against the cool stone walls of the old Barcelonan church they were hiding in while waiting for extraction. Benji followed and turned to slot himself against Ethan’s outstretched body, head tucked in the space between Ethan’s jaw and shoulder.

With a sigh of contentment, Benji pressed a few kisses along Ethan’s jawline in quick succession.

“Never gets any easier, you know,” Benji said, the words almost a whisper against Ethan’s neck.

Ethan tensed, but turned a little to let Benji know he was listening.

“Sure,” Benji continued. “I trust you to make it out of anything, even it’s by the skin of your teeth, and I’m not _really_ surprised by any stunts you pull these days, but it’s, you know, it’s still hard to watch you go out there and, well, be you.”

A breath of laughter involuntarily escaped from Ethan even as the tension stayed.

“Not that I would change anything about you,” Benji quickly amended. “I love you just the way you are, excessive amounts of danger and injury included. And honestly, considering how many times the world’s been saved from total annihilation, I’m pretty thankful we have someone like you out there willing to risk it all for us.”

“I’m just even more thankful you make it back every time.”

Ethan felt all the tension in his body evaporate and he leaned a little more into Benji, a calmed exhale bridging the gap between them before they could kiss again.

“Well,” Ethan said after they parted. “Glad this all works for you. It’d be really inconvenient to try and find someone else with that kind of patience who’d consistently have my back.”

Benji laughed, a joyous sound that echoed around them. “Yeah, thank god I’m so accommodating, eh?”

Ethan grinned, ready to launch a rebuttal, when Benji quieted him with a kiss, happily ending any more need for words.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is RIDICULOUSLY sappy, good lord, but, hey they deserve it. Not entirely satisfied with how this one turned out, but to be fair, we really don't see them in enough relaxed and quiet moments together without the fate of the world hanging in the balance so a bit of post-mission softness is overdue. But I'm probably gonna start bringing the angst soon because I can't stay away from that too long.
> 
>  
> 
> [follow or prompt me if you want!](http://the-woman-upstairs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
